Amor en la Sala Común de Gryffindor
by Moonyandloony
Summary: Y así se inicio ese bello romance.


Harry se encontraba en su Sala Común, sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, como todos en el Castillo, pero el estaba tan nervioso que no podía tragar ni un bocado.

Si, el chico-que-sobrevivió-muchas-veces estaba nervioso. Cerró ese libro de La Historia de la Magia por cuarta vez en la noche y se acurruco de nuevo en ese cómodo sillón.

Llevaba el pelo despeinado -como siempre- y su uniforme estaba pulcramente arreglado, también llevaba esa túnica que -según él- le daba suerte.

La hora se acercaba y Harry solo tenía ganas de morir. ¿Y si se reía? ¿Y si le decía que no? O peor, ¿Si se reía, le decía que no y se burlaba de él?

No, ella no es así, ella es dulce, cariñosa, lo quería, nunca se burlaría de él, tal vez si se reiría, pero porque ella es así.

Al parecer la cena había terminado porque la Dama Gorda estaba dejando entrar uno por uno a los miembros de la casa.

A Harry se le cerró la garganta, y algo en el pecho se retorció. Ese sentimiento se calmó cuando vio a sus dos mejores amigos entrando, Ron llevaba una pinta horrible y una mirada algo intimidante -O se supone que debía serlo-, Herms solo sonreía de oreja a oreja, y detrás de ellos se encontraba la causante de todos sus sentimientos.

La pequeña pelirroja lo miro con esos hermosos ojos que tiene y dio una sonrisita -que a Potter le pareció tiernisima-

Estaban solos en su mundo, sus miradas estaban conectadas -hasta que Ron hizo acto de presencia-

- Ojo, Potter -Y el pelirrojo fue arrastrado -Literalmente- por su novia hasta salir de la vista de la pareja, al igual que casi toda la casa que parecía saber que querían hablar-

Ginny rió y a Potter se le aflojaron las piernas.

Ella se rió -pensó- pero no de él. Harry respiro hondo y decidió que era hora de hablar.

- Ginny yo... solo quiero decirte que... -Y los nervios hicieron que la voz del chico sonara finita, Ginevra rió otra vez-

- Bonita carta.

_Ginny, me gustas, y creo que te gusto, ¿Queres ser mi novia?_ -Bien, nunca más le haría caso a Luna.

_- Si te pones muy nervioso para __decírselo__, entonces, escribilo -Y se fue saltando contenta, tal como había venido al ser llamada por Harry-_

- L-lo siento, es que...

- Luna, lo sé - Bueno, al menos no tendría que explicar esa estúpida idea-

- Bueno yo, me gustas Ginny, en serio -comenzó el nervioso chico- no sé si yo te gusto y ni siquiera sé desde cuando me gustas pero me...me haces feliz.

- Harry...

- Yo, necesito decirlo Ginny, esta bien si la respuesta no es la que espero, pero necesito sacarla. Realmente me gustas, y creo que puedo decir que hasta estoy enamorado. Me gusta tu sonrisa, tus ojos, la forma en la que tratas a la gente, la forma en la que le das ánimos a todos, la forma en la que me miras, tu voz, ese movimiento extraño que haces con las manos cuando te pones nerviosa, por Merlín, hasta me gusta tu cara a la mañana...

- Harry

- Y realmente entiendo si no me queres como yo a vos, sé que tenes miles de pretendientes y que yo soy uno más y -

- Oh por Morgana, cállate Potter.

- ¿Eh? - Ginny elevó el dedo indice derecho y lo apoyo sobre los labios del hablador, Harry sintió que iba a desmayarse-

- Eres un tonto -La pequeña se llevó la mano al cabello y se lo aliso- Realmente ¿No recuerdas todos mis sonrojos? Creo que lo hago desde que te conozco, si, cuando te vi por primera vez junto a mi mamá, en tu primer curso, aunque supongo que confundí eso con admiración y después siempre ibas a mi casa, y me seguía pasando. Estando en el mismo colegio, nos fuimos haciendo amigos, y yo, creo que quise darte celos, claro, olvidando que soles vivir dentro de un termo, pensé y ahora sé que no te habías dado cuenta de eso.

- ¿Te gusto desde que eras pequeña?

- ¡Claro que si! ¿Sino por qué iba a sonrojarme tanto? -Rió la pequeña-

- Pensé que solo era porque bueno, yo era el chico-que-vivió o algo por el estilo.

- Oh Potter, eres un creído -La chica se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero que a Harry lo lleno de amor-

- ¿Pero... así me quieres verdad?

- ¡Si! -Su voz salió más emocionada de lo que hubiese querido y se tapo la boca con la mano-

Harry la miro con dulzura, y la abrazó fuerte, él por la cintura y ella como pudo llego a su cuello, él se agacho un poco y le dio un pequeño, dulce y suave beso en los labios de la chica.

Los aplausos llenaron la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Si, todos los miembros de la casa podrían decir que estuvieron en el inicio de esta hermosa pareja.


End file.
